The New Guest
by Anime Cherry Blossom
Summary: Misaki may have found a new friend. I wonder what we have in store for our young yaoi couple. Please read this the new character was kinda based off of my real self so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**" Usami-san, can I go buy a new volume of "The Kan".Misaki said to Usami.**

**Usami looked at Misaki with a dark oura. "Fine but I am coming with you".**

**So they went to the book store in Usami's red sports car.**

**As they arrived and got in Misaki ran to the manga section. Then Usami-san arrived.**

**As they bought the manga and were about to leave they heard a huge crash. Misaki looks over to see what it was.**

**As soon as he does a little girl pops out of a huge pile of adult books.**

**"Wow she is such a cute girl ..." he thinks.**

**She looked about 10 or 9, brown hair that was sort of scraggly with brown eyes and green glasses to match.**

**Misaki ran over to help her as she was freaking out about all the books she dropped.**

**"Are you alright" Misaki said laughing thinking about how he would have done the same.**

**"O-oh ya I guess I was just daydreaming again" she said looking all flustered.**

**Just then Usami-san walked over. "Time to go" he said.**

**"Fine, but can we take her home first" Misaki said unexpectedly. Both Usami-san and the girl looked surprised.**

**"Thank you but before that can I know your names please onii-san".**

**"Mine is Misaki and this is Usami-san" Misaki said.**

**"Alright you can call my Narissa, or just Nari" the girl said standing up from the pile of books.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** As Misaki and Usami-san were walking Nari home Misaki asked something troubleing by accident.**

**He said "So where do you live anyways".**

**"I live at the orphanage that just moved here" Nari said.**

**When she said that both Misaki and Usami-san looked at each other with surprised looks.**

**Nari looked back in the corner of her eye.**

**Then she turned around with her hands in front of her holding a bag full of books.**

**"Please don't look at me like that, look at me the way you did at the book store. I really do not like mercy".**

**This got the couples attention.**

**Then Nari turned around and kept walking.**

** As they arrived at the orphanage they all heard something that sounded like glass smashing.**

**Then a girl and a boy ran out of the house. They both looked the same with light brown hair and green eyes.**

**They both ran to Nari screaming "HELP"**

**"twins" Misaki thought.**

**Next a women in her 60s came out with gray hair up in a bun.**

**"Get back into the house you two" she yelled.**

**"Oh we have guest" she said "Get in to the house you two and clean up the mess you made".**

**"But we aren't the one who did it" the little boy said.**

**"I said go" she said. Then she bent down and took her belt and hit the boy with it.**

**Misaki looked up at Usami-san and said "why did she for that". He looked very surprised.**

**Usami-san looked forward at the women with a dark look in his eyes.**

**Nari just kept her head down as the two kids ran into the house.**

**"So did you two come here to adopt" the women said.**

**That is when Misaki said "Ah no we just wanted to walk Nari home".**

**"What oh so you ran away to some place again Narissa" the women said. Then she walked over and smacked Nari in the face.**

**It caused Nari to hit the ground and drop the bag.**

**The woman picked up the bag found the books then stomped on them.**

**"So you went to the book store" she said.**

**"Hey stop that now" Misaki said to the woman as she started to kick Nari, while Nari was just staying there taking it.**

**Just then Usami-san said something that surprised everyone.**

**"We would like to abopt Narissa-san"**

**As he said that everyone including Nari as Misaki was helping her up looked up at him with surprised looks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"But there are so many other children who are better than this good-for-nothing" the woman said.**

**"No" Usami-san said sternly.**

**"I agree with Usami-san for once, it has to be Narissa" Misaki said.**

**"What… no, wait um" Nari started sputtering words that no one even listened to.**

**"Fine but you must come in and sign some papers" the woman said.**

**Then they all walked into the building.**

**"Wow" Misaki thought finally seeing what the orphanage looked like.**

**It was a huge and old house that was practically falling apart. The windows were falling off and so were the sidings. **

**"They shouldn't be living in a place like this" Misaki thought as he looked at his lover.**

**Usami-san saw this in his tiny free loader's eyes.**

**As soon as they entered they saw it was eve worst inside. There was about 30 kids running around cleaning the old home.**

**"Please come over to sign the little stain's papers" the woman said.**

**"Alright" Usami-san said "Why doesn't Narissa show Misaki her room" **

**"Y..ya that would be great" Nari said finally trying to enter the conversation.**

**Misaki started to chuckle because now Nari looked more flustered than she did at the book store.**

**Then Narissa led Misaki to her room.**

**When they left that is when Usami-san and the woman started talking about the important but boring stuff. **

**"So this is my room" Nari squeaked **

**Then she opened a door to a small room that looked more like a closet. Although books were everywhere they were stacked on her desk, the floor, and even her bed. **

**"You really like to read don't you" Misaki said**

**"Ya I love books, it is like another world that I can escape into any time I want" Nari said looking much more claimer than she did this morning. **

**Misaki walked in just a little and hit a book abandoned on the floor. **

**He picked it up and turned it over to find it was one of Usami-san's BL novels. **

**"What she reads this stuff I can't believe it" Misaki thought to himself with a shocked look on his face.**

**Nari noticed his expression and the book he was holding and started to blush. **

**"No I um well you see yaoi is very important in the manga and I read all types of books and so I couldn't just eave that type out well um I" Nari suddenly felt all dizzy and just fell onto her bed tired from tying to explain.**

**"No I really don't mind it's just why this one" Misaki asked. **

**"Oh well you see I love this author he is very good at describing stuff and it has a wonderful love story" Nari said felling a little better.**

**Misaki just stared at Narissa with his 'really' look.**

**Then they heard a scream from the other room and ran to see what it was. **

**As they ran into the kitchen to see Usami-san sitting in front of the papers and the woman on the other side, standing with her hand over her mouth.**

**"What happened Usami-san" Misaki said worried that Usami-san did something he shouldn't have.**

**"Nothing I just signed the papers" he answered **

**"Yes but I didn't know you were the author Usami" the woman said claiming down a bit.**

**"Wow" Nari said under her breath.**

**"Now since I am finish I will take Narissa now and come pick up her stuff later" Usami-san said as he was walking out.**

**"Wait up" Misaki yelled to him. **

**Then Nari followed them to walk back to the car. **

**"Wow the author Akihiko Usami just adopted me for real" Narissa said to herself so softly no one would notice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"What this is your car" Nari yelled when she saw the red sports car on the street.**

**"Ya it's his" replied Misaki.**

**Then they all got into the car, Nar still shocked.**

**After a while of uncomfortable silence Usami-san broke it.**

**"Oh I just remembered something".**

**"What" Misaki asked.**

**"Aikawa was going to drop off some books I just wrote at 6 pm" Usami-san answered**

**Misaki looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 pm.**

**"Well she has a key" Usami-san said. **

**"Y-ya" Misaki said shakingly and blushing a little.**

**This is because he just remembered the time he got jealous at Aikawa when he found out she had a key.**

**Then they arrived at a red light.**

**"Um" Nari started to speak up after a while.**

**"Yes what is it" Misaki asked.**

**"Are you guys going out" Nari asked looking at the ground smiling a little.**

**"What no, no way that is …" Misaki was cut off by Usami- san bending over and slightly slipping his tough into his lover's mouth.**

**Misaki's eyes grew large as he realized what he was doing.**

**So did Nari's but with a smile on her face.**

**As the light turned green (or blue as Misaki referred to in one episode) Usami-san pulled around and released Misaki.**

**"Usami-san don't you dare do that kind of thing here" Misaki yelped**

**"So you are going out" Nari said as Misaki realized she was still in the car with them.**

**"Correct" Usami-san said before Misaki could say anything else.**

**"That is" Nari said still staring and smiling**

**"No he was joking see ha-ha" Misaki said trying to make the situation better.**

**"That is adorable" Nari said unexpectedly.**

**"Huh" Misaki said still with his fake smile on his face.**

**"Well you see I don't only approve of Yaoi, but I think it is the cutest thing in the world" Nari said resting on the back seat.**

**"Also I think you two are the cutest couple I have ever seen" she said. **

**Stars in her eyes and her hand cupped together.**

**"I could tell" Usami-san said.**

**"What" Misaki yelled at him.**

**"I could tell that she would approve of us" Usami-san answered.**

**"I heard what you said but how" Misaki yelled.**

**But this time Usami-san just shrugged it off as they pulled onto the garage of their apartment building.**

**No one even talked as they went up to the apartment.**

**This is because Misaki was still pissed at Usami-san and at this point Nari just wanted to observe them.**

**As they got into the enormous apartment Nari just stared in shock.**

**"You guys live here all by yourselves" she said.**

** "Ya I was surprised the first time too" Misaki answered.**

**Then Nari followed Usami-san into a room on the first floor.**

**"This will be your room" Usami-san said as he opened up the door.**

**The room was huge with blue poke a dot wallpaper. It had a round bed in the middle of the room and a wide scream TV on the other side. There was two night tables next to the bed and a book shelf in the right wall. Also there was a bathroom next to the book shelf.**

**"No I could never take a room this gorgeous please you already gave me enough" Nari said to Usami-san with her big eyes looking at him.**

**"It is alright" he said bending down and patting her head while smiling "Make yourself at home".**

**Then he left the room closing the door leaving Nari alone in there.**

**"Usami-san why are you being so nice to Nari, it's not like you" Misaki asked**

**Usami plopped down on the couch.**

**"Oh are you jealous of our little friend" Usami-san said smiling as he put a cigarette to his lips.**

**"N-no not really" Misaki said blushing as he turned around to start making lunch.**

**Usami-san then got up and put out his cigarette.**

**"It's just not like you that's all" Misaki said blushing even more now.**

**"Misaki is getting jealous again" Usami said raping his arms around his adorable lover "What do I do it is making me incredibly happy".**

**"Get off me baka Usami-san" Misaki said but he didn't try to struggle because he knew it was useless.**

**"Alright but if I tell you why I like her so much you'll have to pay the price".**

**"Fine what is it first though" Misaki answered.**

**"This" Usami-san said.**

**He slowly brought Misaki's chin up in to a love-filled kiss. A simple kiss at first but then Usami-san slipped his moist tongue in the little man's mouth. Their tongues' tangled for a minute then he released Misaki.**

**Misaki's eyes were still tightly shut his face bright red.**

**"Alright I'll tell you now but open up your cute eyes" Usami-san said**

**"Fine" Misaki answered and slowly opened his eyes.**

**"The reason is because Narissa reminds me of a younger version of you" Usami-san said.**

**Misaki looked into his lover's eyes thinking of how touched he was.**

**"Thank you" he said now staring at the ground.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***The next morning***

**'Good morning' Usami-san said to Misaki as he came down stairs. He was holding Suzuki in his arms as he descended.**

**'Good morning' Misaki replied. This is when Usami-san noticed Nari standing next to Misaki helping him cook**

**'It is almost ready' Misaki said to Usami-san as he sat down at the table**

** 'Itakimash' they all said as the food was set**

**'Wow this food is so~ wonderful and there is a lot of it' Nari said breaking the silence between everyone.**

**'Ya I know there is a lot of it' Misaki said facing Nari with a soft smile on his face.**

**'So what are you doing today' Nari asked**

**'I have another deadline to meet today and Aikawa is dropping off some books' Usami-san replied first.**

**'I am going to class today' Misaki said knowing full well that today was Monday and he hasn't gotten his homework finished yet.**

**'Oh ok' Nari said almost finished with her rice.**

**'What about you' Asked Misaki.**

**'Oh, me' Nari looked up her green rimmed glasses falling slightly down so they could see her big brown eyes peeking out.**

**'Well um I um I have to go to school and then um a part time job' Nari said bringing her head down a little and pushing up her glasses with her index finger. A blush slightly spread across her face.**

**'Wow you already have a part time job' Misaki said, awe in his eyes.**

**'I have two' she said shyly**

**'Amazing' Misaki replied**

**'What are they' Usami-san asked entering the conversation**

**'Oh um one is a manga editor and the other is an assistant to a doctor' Nari explained as she got up to clear her dishes off the table.**

**'Are you serious' Misaki said almost falling over in shock. ****_How could this little girl be so independent even though she is uh wait oh my god I don't even know her age _****Misaki thought**

**'Um hey Nari how old are you any way' Misaki asked looking up at her**

**'Oh I am 12 years old and in middle school' Nari said as she scrubbed her dishes in the sink.**

**'What but you look so young' Misaki yelled now even more surprised.**

**'ya' Nari said then she just laughed nervously.**

**'Like your one to talk' Usami-san said calmly standing up and heading up the stairs.**

**'Sh-shut up you stupid Usagi-san' Misaki said blushing quite a lot.**

**He then took this chance to chase Usami-san up the stairs trying to convince him that he had grown taller.**

**'Did you know that I have grown 2 cm just this month and' Misaki continued to babble like this until they got upstairs in the hallway.**

**As they reached the top Usami-san turned around and took the chance to kiss Misaki while he was still talking away. This made him completely stop and stare t his lover in total shock. Usami-san then slipped his tongue and started to feel every part of the tiny man's mouth.**

**'Stop it' Misaki pulled away as fast as he could making Usami-san feel a little hurt but not enough that he would stop trying. **

**'I think you are cuter when you are small and also if you weren't small it might be harder for you to rid-' 'Alright I get it, I get it' Misaki yelped cutting off Usami-san. **

**Then they heard a giggle from down stairs. Both looked down to see Nari standing by the stairs staring at them. **

**'Wh-what' Misaki asked, his blush spreading to his ears. **

**'Oh no it is nothing, just you two are so~ cute together.' Nari said still giggling her little heart out.**

**'Hm' Misaki said blushing even more (if that was even possible).**

**'Well then I will leave first goodbye you guys' Nari yelled half way through the door lucky enough to see Usami-san smirk as she was leaving.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Bored_**** Misaki thought as he sat in class as his teacher started ****another**** lecture.**

**He just couldn't wait until class was over, of course then he realized that as soon as he got home that Usagi-san would jump him since they would both be alone for the first time in two days.**

**'Alright class the school has a surprise for you that you will get in your next class' the professor said.**

**After a few minutes everyone got up and left. ****_I hate school_**** Misaki thought as he got up to leave. Now that Sumi-sensei left he was all alone. Everyone still avoided him thanks to Usami-san. **

**The next class he was going to was the devil's class room. ****_Oh joy _****he thought to himself as he walked down the hall way. **

**As he arrived he looked at his teacher who looked extremely annoyed…. more than usual.**

**All of the students then took all their assigned seats. **

**This is when the devil of a professor started talking. 'Alright kids as much as I don't think this is a good idea the school thought it would be ****_educational_**** if a cluster in the middle school became your buddies , per say'. **

**As he said this he opened up the door and about 20 kids walked in. Misaki being the air head that he was already forgot about the surprise.**

**He did until he heard all of the students start whispering among each other and sensei threw a couple books. **

**He then looked up to see Nari standing among the other kids. Although she did not look like Narissa. The person did ****_look _****like her it still wasn't at the same time. Misaki had always seen Nari with a smile on her face and with happy big eyes but not this time. No this time she had her head down and her face was totally unreadable. It was just like the time they went to the orphanage with her. It was so…. sad.**

**Then he saw it, the other kids were all talking to each other but not her. They just acted like she didn't exist, like she wasn't there at all. That was when someone finally did notice her but not in a good way. **

**Right after Kamijou-sensei left to get something, the kid hit Nari with a spit ball. All the 7****th**** graders immediately started laughing at her. 'ha ha ha' 'Man nice hit' 'Are ya gonna start crying' 'ha ha yea little orphan Nari' these are some of the better phrases the kids were using.**

**Nari just stood there not moving an inch with those totally emotionless eyes. Letting all this happen to herself. **

**'Narissa' Misaki whispered very softly but Nari still noticed. She looked up her eyes going wide as she saw her new roommate see her like this. She was so ashamed and yet at the same time relieved. **

**As Kamijou-sensei arrived back in the class room Nari just started to process everything. **

**Although as soon as she did a huge smile spread across her face. Then she immediately lunged for Misaki and ended up in his arms.**

**'Ohiyo Misaki onii- chan it is great to see you here, I mean how ironic is this that we meet here again isn't it so wonderful' Nari said starting to sound a bit like herself again. **

**Misaki felt a small soft smile forming on his face as he patted the little girl on her head like she was a cat.**

**This is around the same time that Kamijou-sensei decided to throw a chalk heading for Nari's head.**

**Some of the kids started to laugh and giggle as they saw it starting to unfold but no. As soon as it was no more than 3 inches away from the back of her head she calmly turned around catching the wrighting utensil in between her pointer and middle fingers. **

**Her big smile turning slightly in to a sly one.**

**'Aw Misaki is Hiroki-sensei always this mean to you' Nari said turning back 'If he is tell me and I will defiantly go and get Nowaki nii-sensei'.**

**At this point pretty much everyone in the class was turning in awe of this little girl sitting in Misaki's lap.**

**'Wh-what you wouldn't' Kamijou-sensei started to say as he started to blush ****A LOT**** 'just please go back to your place in line'.**

**'Hai' she yelled the huge smile back on her face as she walked back to her place in line. Everyone still staring in awe.**

**'Alright everyone please pick a 7****th**** grader as your buddy, this is your end of the year projects for both grades I will explain later' Kamijou-sensei said sitting down as if defeated.**

**Of course Narissa was Misaki's buddy that was just a given.**

**After they explained the project class was over and so was the school day. Most of the kids walked out talking to their buddies that included Misaki and Nari.**

**'So where are you going now' Misaki asked Narissa as they walked out of the building together.**

**'Oh well I am going to my part time job as a doctor's assistant' Nari replied as she held her school bag in front of her holding it with both hands.**

**'It truly is amazing that you are able to do that Nari, I mean really' Misaki replied**

**'Why thank you Misaki onii-chan' Nari said giggling.**

**'So I have a question for you though' asked Misaki.**

**'What is it?' said Nari**

**'Who is Nowaki?' asked Misaki**

**Narissa just giggled and said 'Se-cr-et~'**

** After wards Misaki made sure that Nari got on the bus ok before leaving. He was actually really protective of the little kid seeing how she gets hurt so much.**

**After that Misaki got in the red sports car that was waiting for him outside. ****_Usagi can be so_****_overprotective sometimes _****he thought to himself.**

**Although even with all his will power he knows in heart that he does love him.**

**_1,000 words perfectly~_**


End file.
